On The Edge Of The Forest:Job Hunting
by Angela M
Summary: Shortly after A Walk In The Park, Wolf takes on a new challange...Jobhunting. Slight x-over with Law & Order: Special Victums Unit


ON THE EDGE OF THE FOREST: JOB HUNTING  
  
"Little Red Ridding Hood, you sure are looking good," sang a man in the shower.  
  
"You're everything a big bad wolf could want. Hoooowwl!"  
  
The man, Wolf stepped out from the shower and shook off the excess water in dog like fashion, then grabbed the fluffy white towel hanging on the rack beside the mirror.  
  
Today he was going hunting, though not in the traditional wolf-like sense. No, today wolf was JOB hunting. He came to the realization that he would have to get a job after Virginia and him broke the news of the impending birth of their child to Grandma. Wolf smiled as he recalled that night.  
  
It was a warm night when Virginia and Wolf entered Grandmothers apartment, where immediately one could smell dried roses, potpourri and scented candles.  
  
"Grandmother? Grandmother it's me Virginia!"  
  
An aging voice called from one of the many rooms of the lush apartment.  
  
"Virginia? Is that really you.I've been trying to call for weeks." When the old woman stepped out into the hall she when pale as a ghost when seeing Wolf beside Virginia.  
  
"Virginia run! He's a killer!" The old woman backed away from Wolf who was looking rather embarrassed and nervous.  
  
"Grandmother its ok, Wolf won't hurt you. In fact I love him." A look a disbelief swooped over the older woman's features.  
  
"You what?" Virginia walked up to her Grandmother and put her arms around her and walked her into the living room.  
  
"Sit down Grandmother, I have some things to tell you."  
  
So Virginia told her mother about Wolf, the baby and hesitantly Christine.  
  
The old woman sat motionless looking like a deer in the headlights when she finally said.  
  
"How are you going to support my Granddaughter.and my Baby was a QUEEN!"  
  
Drying off his hair Wolf smiled knowing his future Grandmother-in-law didn't seem to have TOO much of a problem with it.  
  
He gelled his hair, bushed his teeth and dressed in his nicest black paints, shirt and black blazer. Dressed to kill as Virginia said to him last night.  
  
So the wolf left the apartment to wander the streets of Manhattan, he took nothing with him for he had no resumes to hand out; he had to rely on his charms alone.  
  
10:03am Wolf had been walking the streets for an hour now looking at shops but more importantly looking for signs, which were looking for help.  
  
"Huff Puff!" wolf sighed in frustration.  
  
"What can I do.what skills do I have?" now the reason that this sudden surge of insecurities came about was because the last five shops he had entered asked what his skills were. To him the answer was simple, loyalty, hunting, tracking, and instinct. This however got him laughed at.  
  
After another hour and a half of rewardless job searching Wolf stopped at a hot dog stand. First he eyed the dogs and drooled.just a bit. Then he decided to purchase one.  
  
"Mmmm now this is food!"  
  
He was about to ask for another one when he was knocked over by a blonde man. He got to his feet ready to yell at the man when he noticed two things, he was being chased by a few people some wore police uniforms and others wore suits, and he smelt familiar. In fact that was the very man who attacked Virginia a few weeks ago. His eyes shone gold for a moment and a predatorial look of determination crossed his face, he would help catch that man.  
  
He couldn't see that man but Wolf could clearly smell him, he smelt unwashed and fears ebbed off of him in abundance. He followed the scent to an alleyway he also noticed that the police officers had lost him for the moment. Then Wolf saw it, a hole in the fence at the end of the alley.  
  
He tracked the blond haired man for 10 minutes, and then he finally came into view. The man was running between some house.  
  
'Trapped' Wolf though to him self, 'I'll teach him to mess with MY Virginia.'  
  
Wolf had felt really bad that he didn't go after the man the night he attacked Virginia but he felt better knowing that he wouldn't escape him now.  
  
Wolf stopped running he was at a fork in the road.did he turn right or did he turn left? Ah that odor again, right it is, and Wolf ran down the street and turned a sharp 90-degree angle and chased the man into the back yard of a house. The man ran into the fenced off back yard and realized that he had no were to run, then Wolf tackled him and pinned him to the ground.  
  
The blond man looked up at the man on top of him expecting to see a New York cop, instead he saw a dark hared man, the very man who scared him out of his wits in central park a few weeks ago.  
  
"Y...you!" He stuttered.  
  
"Oh yes, did you think that I would forget you." Wolf was grinning in such away that the man started to shake, violently. Wolf snarled and was about to attack when someone put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"That's enough sir." Wolf looked up at the man whose hand had been on his shoulder. He was a dark hared man in a VERY black suit. A police officer Wolf deducted, he could pick them out no matter what kingdom he was in.  
  
"Sir," the cop started again. " Could you kindly get off him."  
  
Wolf didn't move, instead he growled out.  
  
"He tried to harm my Virginia."  
  
"Really, well then we are after him for the same reason. This man is wanted in relation to two other rapes in the last two months."  
  
Hearing this Wolf slowly got off the man, and then dragged him to his feet and handed him over to the man.  
  
"I'm detective Munch, thank you for your help Mr.?"  
  
Wolf grinned at the man; there was something about this man that he liked.  
  
"Wolf." Munched raised his eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Really.well you said that you're.Wife? Was attacked by this man."  
  
Wolf nodded.  
  
"Fiancée, and he didn't actually.um.harm her.I stop him." "Ah.well we may need to speak with her if that's ok, do you have a way I can get in contact with her?"  
  
So Wolf gave Munch his phone number and then they parted ways.  
  
2:00pm now, Wolf had managed to apprehend a rape suspect, but still as yet had not found employment. Then it happened Wolf saw the sign he was looking for. His ship had come in; there in big black letters was a sign that read.TEASTE TESTER NEEDED.  
  
"Oh Huff Puff, finally!" and the very happy looking Wolf practically skipped into the restaurant.  
  
It was a nice place, with lots of atmosphere but looked affordable. He located the Manager and inquired about the job.  
  
"Well Wolf, we don't want some one who is here just for a free meal.we expect results, input, criticism. Can you do that?" Well cripes of COURSE he could do that.  
  
So they brought him to a small table in the back and set before him some sort of pasta dish they called Ravenous Ravioli. It was Ravioli done in a spicy tomato sauce with large chunks of chicken, and button mushrooms.  
  
The owner of the restaurant came back when Wolf had finished, and with him was the head cook.  
  
"Well, what did you think?"  
  
Wolf took a sip of Milk, which he asked them to bring out.  
  
"Well I think it was lacking on meat.meat can really set a dish off, and well yours need more. Also I think that it could stand to have a few more spices, fresh ones preferably. The ones your using are probably dried. Other than that it was delicious!"  
  
The owner and cook looked at each other for a moment then the cook said.  
  
"He could be right.I'll look into making some of those changes."  
  
The owner smiled at the cook then smiled more at Wolf.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see that his wasn't a waist. Can you start right away?"  
  
"Can I!"  
  
4:00pm Wolf arrives at home happier then a Wolf who just ate a flock of sheep. Not only did they hire him to give his opinion on new dishes but they want to start to train him as a cook so he can better help the head cook, since the restaurant only had three cooks.  
  
Wolf settled into Tony's old chair and waited for Virginia to come home which didn't take all that much waiting.  
  
When she entered the door the first thing she asked was.  
  
"So how was your day?"  
  
Wolf grinned widely.  
  
"Sit down and I'll tell you about it." 


End file.
